


A Night Out to Start the Rest of Out Lives

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Loki, Businessman Thor, Cock Rings, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinks, Loki is a kinky bastard, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor, is that makes sense, power bottom loki, prostitute Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is tired, he relationship failed, his job is dull, his friend Tony keeps trying to set him up on dates. So when he finally gives into Tony and lets the man take him to a brothel, Thor had no idea what he's letting himself in for. Especially when one of the men there happens to look an awful lot like his childhood best friend and crush, Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor sat in his office, rubbing his temples and trying to concentrate on the piles of work he had in front of him. The past few weeks had been unbearable and he wasn't even fully sure why. There had been plenty of meetings with the Senate recently where nothing had overly been sorted but he was fully used to that. He'd had extra office work to do as well but, again, it was no big deal.

Thor would guess that if it was anything it would be the fact that him and his girlfriend for seven years, Jane, had recently broken up. Even so, that had been a few months ago. So it wasn't the break up that was getting to him, it was more the frustration with having to sort out the house they had shared and that Jane had also found the engagement ring that he was going to give to her shortly before their relationship had ended. That had started a whole new series of arguments. And apparently, Thor wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

Since the incident with the ring his close friend and billionaire, Tony Stark, had been hounding him about finding another woman. He had tried dragging him out to nightclubs, setting him up on blind dates and sending women round to his house, claiming that it was Thor himself who was wanting to meet them. It was starting to become a real pain in the ass and no matter how many times Thor told him this, Tony still persisted.

It was at that moment when the blond was ripped from his thoughts by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. Well, speak, or in this case think, of the devil and he shall appear. The man frowned, no doubt this would be about finding him a date.

“What do you want Tony?” He barked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Woah there buddy, I thought you'd be glad to hear from me!” Thor sighed, he wasn't in the slightest and really hoped that Tony would have known that by now.

“Let me repeat myself; what do you want?” He asked again, voice colder this time. All the man really wanted as to get back to his work.

“I found out a way to cheer you up!” The brunet sound a little bit... Too cheerful for his liking.

“And that is?”

“An old friend of mine, Clint Barton, owns a brothel down town! I'd completely forgotten about it 'til this mornin' when he'd rang me! About different matters mind you-” the blond cut him off.

“And so you're going to buy me a whore for the night?” He said, really not amused by this.

“Who said anything about paying? Friends and family discount and all that. He owns me a solid anyways,” Thor sighed again, deciding that he may as well go, even if it was just to shut Tony up.

“Fine,”

“Fine?”

“I'll go,”

“Great! I'll pick you up at seven! You'd have finished work by then right?” The blond muttered a 'yes' before abruptly ending the call. Maybe now Tony would leave him alone.

 

 As promised, Tony drove by Thor's at seven, smirk spread wide a across face. The taller man rolled his eyes before hopping into the car. He didn't really know why he had agreed to this, he would probably end up sitting around all night drinking while Tony humped his way across the brothel anyway. He also knew that this probably wouldn't stop Tony from playing matchmaker either. Maybe he agreed because deep inside Thor _did_ just want meaningless sex with some unnamed woman. Maybe.

The trip down town was taken mostly in silence. Tony had tried to start a conversation several times and each of those times, Thor would cut him off with some little comment. Although most of the time it was just “shut up.” Once or twice, the brunet had turned on the radio to which the blond instantly made an annoyed comment to turned it off.

When they reached finally reached the building, which felt like hours when it was only really minutes, Thor was vaguely surprised to see that the front of it looked like an out of business pub. The windows were boarded up, there were no welcome lights outside, the building overall looked very old and decrepit. There was, however, a sign on the door, which was fairly hard to miss, and read "Come in We're Open" in big letters. The two men went inside.

Despite out decrepit the outside of the building looked, the inside was much more, er, welcoming. The entrance hall was filled with plush, black sofa, horny men and women and the occasional person walking round in nothing but a g-string. Obviously this was the sort of place that catered for everyone's needs. The walls were painted deep shades or purple and were adorned with paintings and crimson velvet curtains.

There was a reception desk as well, it was ink black and incredibly ornate. There was a woman stood behind it, watching the two men with a bored look on her face. She had bright red hair, greeny blue eye and full red lips. She was very attractive, Thor wouldn't deny, but not really his type.

"Welcome to Barton's Babes, how can we be on service?" She said with an equally bored voice. Tony stepped in front around Thor and leaned on the desk.

"Well hello again Nat, don't suppose the big man's around anywhere? He owes me one."

"I'm sure he does. Sorry to disappoint though, Tony, he's. taken the night off. No freebie tonight" Tony sighed.

"Okay then, just make sure the big guy get someone good. I'll have a stiff drink." The woman rolled her eyes.

"You know we don't serve drinks here, Tony. If you want to get wasted, go to a bar."

"Fine." Tony then turned his attentions to Thor. "Alright big guys, I'll be back in an hour" and with that, he left.

"So then, what will you have? Man or woman? And from a scale of 1 to 10 how kinky do you want them?" Thor was slightly taken aback by this.

"Uh... Urm... I don't really mind?" He wasn't quite sure what the right thing to say was.

Thor didn't like to label his sexuality, although he would mostly date woman, he had dated men before and definitely wasn't opposed the sleeping with either. The kinks, however, were never something he'd indulged in before. But they couldn't be that bad, right?

Natasha gave a smile that made Thor feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll sort you something out. Go take a seat on one of the sofas, someone will be with you shortly." The blonde man nodded and took himself over to one of the seats.

 

Before long, a woman wearing nothing but a black g-string walked over to him.

"I've come to take you to your room," she said with a sly smile. "Follow me." She was holding something in her hand, but Thor couldn't tell what. All he saw was a small length of black ribbon. Trying not to think much of it, the blonde got up and followed the woman.

They entered a hall that was painted and decorated much like the reception area. The doors, which Thor would guess, lead into various bedrooms, were all painted ink black like the desk and sofas in the reception. They came to a door that sat in the middle of a fork in the hall. The door to the room as black just like all the others and was just as nondescript and doorish as them too.

"This is your room for your time here," the scantily clad woman said but as Thor went to open the door she grabbed his hand. "Nuh-uh sweetie, you've got to put this on first." She finally showed Thor what she had in her hand.

The woman had been holding a black, silk blindfold with long pieces of black ribbon either side to tie it on. Thor looked at it questioningly, the woman just smiled at him and held it up to his face.

Thor, guessing he had no choice but to comply, took the blindfold from the woman, held it up to his face and tied it up tightly. He put his hands out in front of him and felt blindly for the door, taking a couple of minutes to find it. Pulling it open, he stepped into the room.

  

The moment Thor entered the room he felt the light touch of another person on his arm. The hand that touched him was cold and sent prickles up his skin. The next thing he was aware of was warm breath on his ear.

"Follow me." Said a silky smooth, sly, distinctively male voice, and the blonde felt the touch of the stranger's hand on his arm grow into a firm grip.


	2. The Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I've not updated in so long! I find it really hard to write sometimes, for many a reason. But I feel a bit more in the swing of things now, so hopefully I should get some more done, and quicker!

Thor was lead blindly to a bed, he put his hand out when he felt the cool hand leave him and felt for the bed before sitting down. The next thing the blonde was aware of was the return of the hot breath on his ear.

"Take off your shirt." The voice said. It was still smooth and sly, but also very British. And there was something about it that Thor recognised, but he wasn't sure what.

Either way, Thor made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. He heard a low chuckle that sent shivers up his spine and felt a pair of cool hands against his chest, gently pushing him backwards so he was laying on the bed. He then felt the weight of the other man on the bed. He felt his arms being lifting above his head, something which he didn't know why he just allowed to happen.

The next thing Thor heard was something cold around his wrists, pulling them together, and then the click of metal hitting metal. Crap. He was handcuffed and blindfolded and felt like he had no control over what this man was going to do to him. Of course that wasn't the case, but it aroused Thor to feel helpless for once.

"What're you going to do to me?" Thor asked the man, hoping that he would hear pure and utter filth from that smooth, British voice. All he got in response was a low chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Thor had to resist the urge to groan.

What was is about this mystery man's voice that turned him on so much? What was it about being blindfolded and handcuffed that made him so desperate? The blonde had no clue, but he had already decided that if the rest of his time was as delicious as he thought it would be, then he'd definitely have to come back.

Thor felt the cold hands of the man leaning over him touch his arms lightly. He felt fingers brushing against his forearms and down to his biceps. He felt the light touches become smooth, yet firmer, strokes. The hand dropped lower until they rested on the blonde's pecks, just above his nipples. The hand stayed where they were for a few minutes, then slipped off his chest to rest either side of him on the bed.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, wet tongue lap at one of his nipples, making his shudder at the sensation. He groaned slightly as the tongue lapped at him again and again. His erecting buds were sucked into a warm mouth; teeth nipped at the flesh as the tongue got to work. Thor didn't fully know how to react. He didn't want to be reduced to a moaning, groaning wreck but he felt himself slowly getting there. How was this person so damn good? No one was able to get him going this quickly before, not even Jane... No, no. He wouldn't think of _he_ r at a time like this.

Before the blond's thoughts could stray even further, the man nipped Thor's chest particularly sharply, making him groan loudly. And then the perfect mouth, that knew just how to get him going, moved down his body; licking and biting his sensitive skin as it went. Then he felt one of the hands move from next to his shoulder and then the cold fingers run down his waist, making him shiver. The hand went down to his trousers, making surprisingly quick work of the buttons and zip and then yanking them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles.

The man moved away from Thor a bit, allowing him to kick the trousers and boxers off his feet. The moment they were away from him though, he suddenly felt very exposed. He knew the other man was also naked, he felt enough of his skin when he fell to tell him that, but he didn't know what he looked like, which somehow made him a lot more self conscious. But all thoughts, similar or different, were blown away the second he felt the weight shift on the bed and one of those beautifully cold hands ghost over his hard cock.

The hand ghosted over his cock again before wrapping it's icy fingers firmly round the base and beginning to pump. The movements were slow, torturously slow in fact, and it took a lot of will power for Thor not to just start writhing and groaning and begging for more. The cold of the hands against his hot skin just added to the pleasure.

The man sped up his ministrations slightly, moving his has that bit faster, but still not fast enough. Even so, he felt himself growing slowly closer to the edge. Then he heard the man shuffle on the bed, leaning over his body and closer to the head of the bed, all the while still pumping his cock. The weight on the bed shifted back again, and a second hand joined the first, lightly touching the tip of his member.

"Ah, fuck!" He grunted, feeling overly sensitive. Both hands moved away from his hardness for a moment, and then he felt something being slid down his cock. Ah shit, it was a cock ring... this was going to be a long ride. And then the cock ring started to buzz.

Oh gods. Oh gods! What was this? Thor had never actually come across a vibrating cock ring before and, dear stars above, it was wonderful. But also evil. The blond now felt closer than ever but he knew he wouldn't be able to cum, and he guessed he wouldn't be allowed to for a while now. Fuck.

And then the man took Thor into his mouth. Starting with a slow lick along the shaft that made the blond shudder, and then taking the whole of the length in one. Thor felt the man hollow his cheeks and suck, hard. He felt the teeth graze across his aching member, which hurt a bit but made him feel all the more turned on. And then heard a low moan, deep from within the man's throat. Was he touching himself too? Oh gods above, Thor hoped so.

He had no clue what the man looked like, but he could imagine. He thought of pale skin and bright, green eyes and long, dark hair. He thought of a lean, athletic, body. It was just the face he couldn't quite picture no matter how he tried. The only face he could think of as young and boyish, yet still very angular. It was a face he hadn't thought of in a long time, one that he's prefer not to think of at all, especially not right now.

Thor tried to block out any unwanted thoughts and started to focus on the pleasure instead. It was _so_ good. He bucked his hips slightly, making the man take him even deeper than before. He felt the man's throat flex around his cock, dragging a moan from deep within him. It was broken and needy, and made the man flex his throat again and suck and lick more than he had previously. The blond bucked his hips again and again until he was pinned to the bed by the man's elbows.

When the man finally took Thor's cock out of his mouth, the blond was practically shaking in pleasure and need and want for release. The cock ring was still vibrating wildly and he desperately wanted to take it off.

"Please," he groaned, "Let me cum." Oh he was ready, he was so ready. Even if he didn't get the chance to fuck this amazing man. The elbows lifted from his hips and he felt the weight of the man move off the bed. Thor practically whined. He heard a chuckle coming from across the room.

"My, how needy you are!" The voice cooed. "All in good time. You've paid to fuck me, haven't you? So let me make this good for the both of us." The blond nearly whined again, _nearly,_ but not quite.

Thor heard deliberate footsteps walking back over to the bed. He then felt the man climb back over him, straddling his waist. With a click, the cock ring stopped vibrating and Thor felt something else being slid over his aching member. A condom. At least the man practised safe sex.

The weight on the bed shifted again. The man was up, on his knees with a hand around Thor's cock, angling it against his entrance before slowly sinking down onto it, taking the blond's huge member inch by inch and gasping when he finally bottomed out. It took a few moments before the man started to move, revelling in the feeling of Thor inside him. It wasn't often that he got the chance to fuck someone _this_ big and he was going to relish it.

The man started moving his hips, slowly at first, letting Thor get used to how tight he was and just how well he would fuck the blond. Thor felt the man lift himself up, to the point where just the tip of Thor's cock was inside of him, before sinking back down again, eliciting moans from the both of them.

He started moving faster, spinning his hips once in a while as well as clenching around Thor's cock, making himself even tighter. Thor began bucking his hips up to meet the man's trusts, going deeper than he thought possible, which was when he hit the mystery man's prostate.

The man cried out loudly, fucking himself harder on Thor's cock than he did before, trying to angle himself up so that the huge cock inside of him would hit his prostate again and again. And when it did, oh did he moan! The sound alone bringing Thor closer and closer, to the point when he thought he might black out if he didn't cum soon.

It soon became apparent that the other man was close too, his moans were becoming louder and more broken with every thrust. Thor wondered if the man was touching himself or if he was getting off purely from the feeling of the blond pounding into him. He hoped it was the latter. With more well timed thrusts, it became apparent that it was the latter. The man was now a moaning wreck, from what the blond could hear, and it was beautiful.

With one last well-aimed thrust that hit his prostate, the man came. Thor felt the warm ribbons of cum slash against his chest and neck. The man climbed off Thor, moving to sit beside him before slowly removing the cock ring. He started pumping Thor's cock, nice and slowly, the blond cumming after only a few strokes.

Thor came with a long, drawn out, cry. Revelling in the best orgasm he had had for a very long time. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, the blond felt the weight on the bed shift for a final time. He heard the handcuffs chink open. He didn't move, however. He just let the man climb off the bed and walk to the door whilst he lay there, still breathing heavily. He heard the door open, felt the draft that blew in, heard the man say his final, smooth words before leaving.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, there's a shower to the left of the room." And with that, the door closed again with a click and Thor was alone. He slowly moved his hands to his face, arms feeling stiff for being above his head for so long, and removed the blindfold.

He was in a dark, purple room with velvet curtains covering the windows and satin drapes around the metal-framed bed. The room was empty except for a set of black draws, their content something that Thor did not want to find out at this precise moment in time. He also noticed an oak door across the room. He slowly clambered off the bed, and headed towards the shower, wondering, in the back of his mind, the identity of the amazing man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or comments, they are my life~ and, of course, smut is to come in the next chapter.


End file.
